polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmology
. Note the conflicting alignments between the elemental planes and the outer planes.]] The cosmology of Polaqu is something similar to that of the Great Wheel of the core D&D game, but with significant differences. There are three types of planes in the world: central, elemental, and outer. There is also another plane, the Astral Plane, which functions exactly like the Astral Plane of the core D&D cosmology. No one is sure where the deities dwell, and most believe that magic has yet to discover another plane, which is their home. When determining the home of an extraplanar creature, place it on the plane of its alignment. In the case of a true neutral creature, place it on Polaqu itself. Neutral outsiders gain the Native subtype in Polaqu. Central Planes The Central Planes consist of Polaqu itself, and also the Ethereal Plane and Plane of Shadow. Polaqu itself functions exactly like the Material Plane in the core D&D cosmology, and the Ethereal Plane and Plane of Shadow function exactly like their counterparts in the Core D&D cosmology. Elemental Planes Each one of the Elemental Planes represents a specific element, either earth, air, fire, or water. They are in many respects similar to the elemental planes of the core D&D cosmology, but they have their differences. Some are closer to Polaqu than others, and therefore exert their characteristics more directly on it. On each elemental plane, spells with the descriptor of the relavent alignment are empowered, and opposite alignment spells are impeded. Also, each is mildly aligned to a certain alignment. The Elemental Plane of Fire The Plane of Fire is also referred to as Kingdom of Flames in the Common Tongue. In Polaquin Draconic it is rendered Fer'ard. This plane has the following traits: *Normal Gravity *Erratic Time (see the Dungeon Masters Guide) *Infinite *Sentient *Fire-dominant *Mildly chaos-aligned Fer'ard is distant from Polaqu, and as such, volcanoes are rare, and large fires are less common. This is not to say that fires do not spread, nor do fire spells get impeded on Polaqu, but fires are slightly smaller. The Elemental Plane of Waters The Plane of Waters is also known as the Realm in the Depths. In Draconic, it is Aq'rilom. It has the following traits: *Objective Directional Gravity *Flowing time: for every minute spent on Aq'rilom, five minutes pass on Polaqu *Infinite *Alterable Morphic *Water-dominant *Mildly law-aligned Aq'rilom is very close to Polaqu, and is even rumored to touch it in some places. Because of this, oceans, seas, and lakes are common in Polaqu, fishing villages flourish, and boats were discovered early in history. The Elemental Plane of Air The Plane of Air is often called the Domain of Flight in Common. In Draconic, it is Azr'tas. This plane has the following traits: *Subjective Directional Gravity *Flowing time: for every five minutes spent on Azr'tas, one minute passes on Polaqu *Magically Morphic *Air-dominant *Mildly good-aligned Azr'tas is not as close to Polaqu as is Aq'rilom, but it is closer than Fer'ard. Because of its proximity, air gets thinner at higher elevations, and acts exactly like the Material Plane in the core D&D cosmology. The Elemental Plane of Earth The Plane of Earth is known as Empire of Stone in Common and Korr'atran in Draconic. This plane has the following traits: *Heavy Gravity *Timeless *Finite *Divinely Morphic *Earth-dominant *Mildly evil-aligned Like Aq'rilom, Korr'atran is close to Polaqu, and creates the land that forms gaps in Laq Ush. Many mountains and caverns exist, and many people believe that in each of these there is a portal to Korr'atran. This theory has not been proven. Outer Planes Each one of the Outer Planes represents an alignment, except for True Neutral. In this respect, Polaqu itself is an outer plane, representing the alignment of True Neutral. The Outer Planes rotate around Polaqu in an irregular manner. Each is evenly spaced from the other. When the Outer Planes are aligned with the alignments of the stationary Elemental Planes, Polaqu is typically a more peaceful place. When the alignments conflict, war ensues. Polaqu is currently submerged in a conflicting arrangement. On each Outer Plane, magic with the descriptors of the relavent alignments are enhanced, and opposite alignments are impeded. One pecularity of the Outer Planes is that regular humanoids can be found on every one of them. These people have alignments that are usually that of their plane, and at most one step off on either one or both axis'. For these people, "normal" traits are those of their home planes. For instance, a native of Malebolge would be weaker on Polaqu because of the Light Gravity of Malebolge. Avalon Avalon is the Lawful Good Outer Plane. It is a large island, with cliffs estimated to be many miles tall leading down to the seas below. The land is filled with a light mist. Angels dwell on Avalon, no one grows old, and there is no hate, malice, or greed. Avalon has the following traits: *Light Gravity *Flowing Time: for every minute spent on Avalon, five minutes pass on Polaqu *Finite *Divinely Morphic *Strongly law-aligned *Strongly good-aligned Nirvana Nirvana is the Neutral Good Outer Plane. It consists of large rolling fields, tall, beautiful mountains, and wealthy kingdoms – much like the perfect kingdoms of Middle Age mythology. Nirvana has the following traits: *Normal Gravity *Timeless *Self-contained *Magically Morphic *Strongly good-aligned Valhalla Valhalla is the Chaotic Good Outer Plane. Similar in many respects to Polaqu itself, it is a world with a large ocean and many islands. People live in peace usually, wars are small and local, kingdoms agree, trade flourishes, and the land is filled with food. Valhalla has the following traits: *Normal Gravity *Normal Time *Finite *Alterable Morphic *Strongly chaos-aligned *Strongly good-aligned Purgatory Purgatory is the Lawful Neutral Outer Plane. Nothing changes in Purgatory, all is kept carefully regimented, and the residents live in harmony. Everything done in Purgatory must be reported if different from the laws, or else the kingdoms will send inevitables to take care of the situation. Purgatory has the following traits: *Normal Gravity *Timeless *Self-contained *Static *Strongly law-aligned Vigrond Vigrond is the Chaotic Neutral Outer Plane. Change is rampant, and a newcomer to the plane must grow accostomed to its ever-changing nature quickly, or else they will be destroyed by buildings, mountains, seas, and other things flying through the air. Vigrond has the following traits: *No Gravity *Erratic Time *Infinite *Highly Morphic *Strongly chaos-aligned Abaddon Abaddon is the Lawful Evil Outer Plane. A single empire spans Abaddon, carefully regementing the lives of the citizens. Slaves outnumber citizens at least 10:1, and everyone lives in constant fear of being killed or worse. The land is bleak and barren, and volcanoes and lava flows are common. Abaddon has the following traits: *Normal Gravity *Flowing Time: for every century spent in Abaddon, one year passes in Polaqu *Infinite *Alterable Morphic *Strongly law-aligned *Strongly evil-aligned Duma Duma is the Neutral Evil Outer Plane. The plane is massive wasteland, broken up by jagged mountains and vast deserts. The land itself is alive, and frequently tries to eat people who are not natives – and even natives themselves. Few people survive the horrors of Duma, and those that do are frequently so traumatized that they commit suicide. Duma has the following traits: *Heavy Gravity *Timeless *Infinite *Sentient *Strongly evil-aligned Malebolge Malebolge is the Chaotic Evil Outer Plane. The land is jagged, many place completely verticle for miles high. No one power group has ever captured the whole of Malebolge, and in fact the plane has been at war since the dawn of time. Short of a Limited Wish or more powerful spell, it is impossible to leave Malebolge. Malebolge has the following traits: *Light Gravity *Erratic Time *Finite *Divinely Morphic *Strongly chaos-aligned *Strongly evil-aligned Category:Cosmology